Springtrap's Daughter
by bonniefangirl000
Summary: Springtrap and Mangle have just gotten a new little girl added to the family. But, when Mangle disappears and Springtrap is becomes depressed, it is up to Courtney to put everything back together. Can she?
1. The New Addition

Springtrap and Mangle tried to find shelter in the woods. All they could find is an abandon house. After that, they got married and settled down. They forgot about what happened at the horror attraction. Cause there is another crazy story to tell.

Mangle sat on the couch looking depressed. "Why such the long face Mangly?" Springtrap asked. Mangle didn't respond. But then, she decided to just let it go.

"I want to build a baby," Mangle sighed. A shocked face appeared on Springtrap.

"Huh, wait what?" he asked in shock. Mangle sat up and said it loud and clear. She took a deep breath and told him again. "Build a baby?" he asked.

"Yes honey," Mangle said nodding her head.

"Um, do you think it's a bit soon?" Springtrap asked. Mangle looked at him in disbielf, for they have been married for eight months. "Maybe it's not," he sighed, "ok I'll get started." He headed to the garage and started to build a baby.

A month later, Springtrap had a surprise for Mangle. He brought her in the garage to show her. "Here it is," Springtrap said cheerfully. Mangle gasped once she saw the animatronic baby.

The baby had Mangle's ears and tail, the rest was from Springtrap. When she opened her eyes, Mangle saw that the baby also had her eyes. It was kind of mangled, but that was expected. They were both a "mangled" couple after all.

"What do you think?" Springtrap asked.

"I love it!" she yelled in happiness. She hugged Springtrap and looked at the baby animatronic closer. "How is she going to grow up?" Mangle asked.

"She'll be updated till she looks like us," Springtrap responded. Mangle felt like running all the way to the burnt down attraction and back because she so excited. The baby looked so adorable that Mangle could not get her eyes of it.

"What is it?" Mangle asked wanting to know if was a boy or a girl.

"It is a girl," he responded. Mangle let out a sigh of relief; she did want a kid who interested in the crazy stuff. But then she reminded that even some girls like video games and guns.

"I hope that she is kind and gentle," Mangle said, "but also funny and happy." She didn't want a kid who was angry or depressed all the time. Of course, the baby could run in to it, but Mangle hoped she would be able to talk it all out.

The new baby was not all that troubling. She didn't cry a lot and she could fall asleep easily. The couple decided to call their new baby girl "Courtney". Courtney was nice, loved animals, but also liked video games. Mangle didn't enjoy it when her daughter was playing a violent game, but fortunately it was rare for Courtney to play those types of games.

But, the story didn't stop there. One day, Mangle disappeared. Nobody knew where she disappeared to. After this, Springtrap had no feeling. He had sadness only for a moment then he felt nothing. Courtney was too into her video games to notice how her dad felt.

But Courtney would soon find there is more to life than just video games.


	2. A New Friend

One time when Courtney was playing a video game, Springtrap was looking for Mangle. He always went off into the night looking for his wife. He didn't get drunk or go insane. All he did was search for his lady.

"Did you find her dad?" Courtney asked her father as he walked in. That was the first complete sentence she said to him all evening. Courtney was so hypnotized in her game that she forget reality itself.

"Courtney," he said, "I'm going to do something that may break your heart." Courtney rolled her eyes, not believing her dad's threat. "I'm taking away your game set," he said. Courtney stopped laughing.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked him.

"You're so into them that you don't even talk to me or do anything fun," he responded, "all you do is sit around and play games." Courtney's mouth hung open when she heard her father. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dad," she cried, "that's not fair." Springtrap didn't want to get in an argument with his daughter, but he might have not had a choice.

"You know what is not fair," he said, "you not worrying about your mother and I am the only one who cares." He knew deep inside she cared, but he was not going to let Courtney win the fight. "Care for you family for once," he said.

As she realized her defeat, Courtney walked to her room and sat on her bed crying. Was she that stupid? Was she stupid enough to let games take over her life? Courtney realized that she had to get out more. She couldn't even remember the backyard or front yard.

As she sat on her bed, Courtney saw a shadow move outside her window. "What was that?" she asked herself. As she looked outside the window, she heard a woman's scream. It was loud enough to make Courtney cover her ears and rolled on the floor.

"Dad!" Courtney screamed. There was no answer. Courtney got up and ran downstairs. He wasn't there. Was he outside looking for Mangle again? Courtney went on a search around the house looking for her dad. When she realized that she had failed to find him, she went outside into the woods looking for him.

"Where is that guy?" Courtney asked herself. Suddenly, she heard humming coming from the creek nearby. "What is that?" she asked herself. She followed the sound of the humming. When Courtney found the source, she was surprised. It was a boy.

The boy had dark brown hair, a t-shirt, and jeans. His dark skin glowed in the moonlight. His dark brown eyes shun like stars.

"I feel like something is watching me," Courtney heard the boy say to himself, "or someone." She head deeper into the bushes as he looked around him. "Hello, who is there?" the boy asked. He got up and came closer to the bushes.

"Please don't hurt me!" Courtney screamed. The boy was as afraid as Courtney now. He stared at the mangled animatronic with shock.

"You look familiar," he said, "well you two are." For he had seen the features from her mother as well as her father's features. "I saw you guys from a horror attraction somewhere," he said. Courtney knew her parents backstory, so he knew what the boy was talking about.

"I'm made out of Springtrap and Mangle," she replied. The boy's eyes widened. "Well," she said, "they are my parents so I inherited somethings from both." The boy didn't move a muscle.

"Robots can't have babies," he pointed. Courtney knew that for a fact that robots could not have babies like female humans can. "So how were you created?" he asked her.

"Well," she replied, "my dad built me I think." The boy nodded his head to show Courtney he understood now. "My name is Courtney," she said. A smile went across the boy's face and he gave a little wave.

"My name is Caleb," he said. Courtney suddenly felt something was wrong.

"I don't think I should be talking to you Caleb," Courtney said.

"Yay," he replied, "I don't think your parents like you talking to strangers." Courtney nodded her head in agreement. Courtney and Caleb walked their separate ways. When Courtney got back to the house, her dad was in the kitchen. She let out sigh, thanking the Lord he was there.

Message:

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope your liking the story so far! Any bad comments are going to be taken as a way to get better, so if there are any of those comments I will try to match those needs. But whatever, I'll just keep writing! Remember to check out my Thanksgiving comic on YouTube! :3 Ok, See ya'll later and God bless ya'll!


	3. The Warning Dream

"Where were you dad?" Courtney asked. He didn't even face to look at her. She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair next to him. "Please tell me," she ordered.

"I was just exploring the woods," he responded. Courtney looked at him with a strange face. "What were you doing outside?" Springtrap asked. Courtney felt her stomach twist. "You weren't doing anything bad, right?" he asked.

"No dad," Courtney replied, "I was just wandering around." She didn't exactly lie, well kind of. She was wandering around, but she was not doing just that. She was talking to a boy she didn't know.

"Ok," Springtrap said with a shrug. Courtney let out a sigh of relief and ran to her room. What she didn't know is that her actions made her dad suspicious. "What is up with that girl?" he asked himself. Thinking for a while, he just shrugged it off as nothing.

Courtney sat on her bed looking at the moon. She still wondered if that boy knew anything about her mother. "He might have not," she told herself. Still, she wondered to herself. "Maybe I could ask him when I see him again," Courtney said.

She felt a breeze from outside her window blow against her. It was not a normal breeze, it felt like it was telling her something. This something was important. She couldn't figure out what it was. Once she saw what was outside, she realized what it was telling her.

The boy she saw before near the lake was outside. He looked like he was lost. Courtney ran down stairs and flew out the door. Her dad didn't seem to care, so she ignored him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him trying to whisper.

"Where did you come from Courtney?" Caleb asked. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I live in this house," Courtney said. Caleb stared at her with shock. "Why else would I be here?" she asked him. He didn't answer her. It was like he was in another world. "Anyway, why are you here?" Courtney asked.

"I wanted to see what was in this house," he said. Courtney thought that was odd. But when she looked closer at it, it looked like it was vacant. Except for the light turned on in the kitchen.

"I can see why," Courtney said. He was probably going to take it and call it his fort. "The light in my room is stubborn," Courtney giggled. Caleb giggled as well. Soon, they both were laughing like insane people. They stopped when they heard the front door of the house open.

"Courtney," called a familiar voice, "come inside." It was her dad who looked nothing but tired.

"Hold on dad," she yelled back. She put her hands on Caleb's shoulders and looked straight at him. "If know anything about where my mom is," Courtney said sounding a bit stern, "tell me when we meet again." He shook his head and ran off into the woods.

Courtney ran inside and jumped into her bed. As she sat there, she wondered if Caleb knew something. He seemed like a strange boy. He didn't talk much and he sounded odd when he did. "Probably just a shy boy," Courtney told herself.

The house was quiet. Yet, Courtney could not sleep with all the thoughts that were going through her head. She hoped sleep would find her soon. It did, but it was very late when it did.

Courtney dream was odd. She was looking at a blinding light. In the light, she saw a figure walking toward her. The shape was familiar. It looked like her mother. As it got closer, Courtney realized that it was her mother. "What is mom doing here?" Courtney asked herself.

"I am here to give you a message," Mangle said. Now she was standing right next to Courtney.

"What is it?" Courtney asked. She sounded like she wasn't afraid, but she was. She felt like waking up, but she couldn't.

"Do not wake up Courtney," her mother demanded. Apparently, her mother could read her mind. Well, she was in her mind. "Run and follow Caleb," her mother said. Courtney was in would her mother want her to leave her depressed father alone?

"I can't leave him!" Courtney replied.

"And why not?" her mother asked.

"He is suffering and in pain," she said. Didn't her mother know that? Mangle did know that, but Mangle knew what could happen to Courtney if she stayed. Sometimes people who are depressed can get angry. Not just because she didn't want Courtney to see what happens during depression, but also for her safety.

"No comments," Mangle said, "you have to leave him." Courtney woke up suddenly. It was still dark outside and Courtney was still tired. She felt like sweating, but she was a robot.

"What the heck did I just dream about?" she asked herself. Soon she stopped thinking about it and feel back to sleep.

Message:

Sorry it is out so late. I didn't get it finished last night like I planned to. I was too busy with other stuff. Well, I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far (even if it is short.) Well, I'll see ya'll later and I hope ya'll have a wonderful day or night! God bless ya'll! 


	4. The Escape

Courtney started to pack the next morning. It was still dark outside, for she did not want to wake her dad up. If he had, that would be the end of running away. As she passed his room, she prayed he wouldn't wake up. Thankfully, he didn't.

She slipped out the door and ran into the woods. She felt her stomach ache. Not because she was sick or she didn't have anything to eat, it was because she didn't like the idea of running away. She started to picture all the bad things that could happen in her mind. Not things like being kidnapped, but things like being brought to a junkyard.

As she was walking, she thought she saw something move. When she looked again, she found nothing. She just shrugged it off; thinking that is was just her fear of running away.

"Courtney," a familiar voice whispered, "come here." When she looked behind her, she saw Caleb. "I need to tell you something," he whispered. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She told herself that it was probably not important. But as a "good" friend would, she listened to Caleb.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about you dad," he said. She rolled her eyes again. She felt like every time she talked to Caleb, she rolled her eyes.

"He's looking for you right now," Caleb said. After hearing that, she grabbed Caleb and ran. She must have woken her dad when she went out the door. "What are you doing Courtney?" Caleb screamed. She ignored him and kept on running.

Suddenly, Courtney saw a cabin. Smoke rose from the chimney and the lights were on inside. "This is my house," Caleb said.

"How old are you?" Courtney asked. She knew you had to be eighteen or older to live by yourself.

"I'm twenty two," he replied. Courtney walked inside the cabin. Inside was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. It was a huge fireplace with a large painting. Two chairs and a couch, which seemed expensive, sat in the middle of a huge rug.

"Oh my goodness," she said. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is this your house or did you steal it?" Courtney asked. Caleb gave out a little chuckle.

"It's mine," he replied, "don't worry."

"Don't worry huh?" Courtney asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. It was had a lovely design on it. It had poinsettias all over it. Then, she saw a huge Christmas tree. "It's Christmas?" she asked Caleb.

"Yes it is," he said with a smile. Courtney saw a nativity set as well. Caleb was, in fact, Christian.

"You are a Christian?" Courtney asked. Caleb nodded his head.

"The nativity set doesn't show you are a Christian," Caleb said, "it is my faith and what my actions are." Courtney stared at him wide eyed. That was the smartest thing that she has ever heard him say. "Why are you running from your dad?" he asked. Courtney snapped back into reality.

"My mom told me to do so," she sighed. Caleb looked puzzled. "In a dream," Courtney said. Caleb gave her a smile.

"Well," he said, "just tell me if you need help." Courtney nodded her head with a little "ok".

"Actually," Courtney said, "I do need your help."

"With what?" he asked. Courtney gave him a smile. "You want me to help you run away?" he asked. Courtney nodded her head. Caleb responded with a smile. "Alright then," he said, "let's go then!" The two headed out into the cold, dark woods together.

Message:

Wow! I just started this chapter this afternoon and I got it done! It seems pretty interesting! I hope ya'll like it! I added Christmas in because it is that time of year. I'm not going to make a Christmas fanfic, so I added this. But, I am going to be doing a Christmas FIMFIC! It is called "Fluttershy's Letter to Santa". It is coming out on Christmas Eve, so you can go to my fimfiction on that day and check it out! Alright, see ya'll later and God bless ya'll! Have a Merry Christmas, or if you're Jewish, have a Happy Hanukkah!


	5. Backstory (pt 1)

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked. They were now lost in the woods. They didn't bring a map or GPS, which was a bad idea.

"No clue," Caleb replied. The next stupid thing they did was walk off the trial. It was like they were being led by a toddler where they were going, maybe worse than a toddler. "I think I see the trail Courtney," Caleb said.

"Thank goodness," she sighed in relief. As they continued to walk, they started to get to know each other more. "So Caleb," Courtney said, "I like your house."

"Thx," Caleb, "I'm thinking about putting a new painting in the living room."

"Where are you putting the painting?" Courtney asked. Caleb just shrugged.

Suddenly, they both saw a shadow move behind the trees. They stopped and looked into the woods. "Should I go check to see what that was?" Caleb asked. Courtney didn't say anything because she was too shocked. So, she gave a simple nod.

Once Caleb discovered nothing was there, they continued walking. But still, both Courtney and Caleb felt like they were being watched.

They came to a halt when they saw a familiar place. Well, it was a familiar place to Caleb only because Courtney has never seen it. It was the old, burnt-down Fazbear Horror Attraction.

"This place looks awful," Courtney commented. She didn't know that it was the horror attraction, yet.

"This is the horror attraction I was talking about," Caleb told her.

"My dad use to live in this place?" Courtney asked.

"It didn't use to be like it," Caleb said, "it was a dusty, old place." Courtney grabbed a piece of cement on the floor. It was burnt white with rust on it. "I use to come here every Friday night with my friends just to get a good scare," he said.

"This may seem a bit off topic," Courtney said, "but can you tell me about the backstory about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Caleb sat down, knowing this would take a while to tell the whole story.

"Here is where it begins," Caleb started, "it was back when Fredbear's Family Diner opened up. There were many children and adults and all were happy to be there. Anyway, there was one child who was not enjoying himself. He was standing outside all alone. Suddenly a car pulled up and the man inside killed the kid. That is when the diner got shut down." Courtney had a surprised look on her face.

"That's terrible," Courtney said.

"It is," Caleb replied, "but the story does not end there." As Caleb was telling the story, he felt something or someone was getting closer to where they were sitting. "Anyway," Caleb continued, "a new place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened up. They had to change the name of the restaurant because of what happened before. But, things changed in 1987. A group of bullies put a little kid inside Fredbear's mouth. Suddenly, Fredbear shut his mouth and bit off the kid's frontal lobe. That caused that place to shut down."

"My goodness," Courtney said, "that's terrible."

"One of those bullies was the kid's brother," Caleb said. She just shook her head. "Kids," Courtney said.

Caleb continued, but as he started, he saw a shadow move behind a bolder. He got up to see what was behind it. He let out a scream once he saw who was behind it.

Message:

Here it is ya'll and happy New Year! Sorry I couldn't this out last week because it was Christmas. I hope ya'll had an amazing Christmas! Now, the story Caleb was telling, there are a few theories. There might have been one or more theories ya'll didn't agree with. That is how I see the story, ya'll are welcome to leave an opinion. Well, I'll see ya'll later and God bless ya'll! Have a wonder new year ya'll!


	6. The Strange Event

"What is it Caleb?" Courtney asked. Without saying anything, Caleb grabbed her and they ran. Courtney kept asking him who or what had he seen. They finally got to a part of the forest where the person could not find them.

"Who or what was that?" Courtney asked.

"It was Springtrap," Caleb replied. He felt like he was going to faint because of the long distance running.

"Is he coming for me?" Courtney asked. Caleb didn't reply. "Is he Caleb?" Courtney repeated.

"No idea," Caleb sighed, "he might." Courtney started to get terrified. She felt dizzy and chilly. Not because of the cold winter night, but because her dad was following her. She hated the thought of that. She didn't want to think about it, but no matter how she tried she just couldn't erase the thought.

"You want to continue?" Caleb asked.

"No," Courtney replied, "let's stay here for the night." Since there were no beds, they made two pills of leafs. It was uncomfortable, but it would do.

The next day wasn't normal, well at least in Courtney's case. She had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She soon brushed it off as nothing.

"Are you ok Courtney?" Caleb asked.

"Not really," Courtney replied, "I feel like someone is watching me." Suddenly, they heard a noise from the bushes and out came Springtrap. The kids started to scream. But then, he went over the edge of the cliff. "Oh my goodness!" Courtney yelled.

She ran down to the bottom of the hill to see her dad. She prayed that he was still alive. But once she got there, he was gone. "What the heck?" Caleb asked. Caleb stared at where Springtrap should have been in awe.

"I can't believe he survived that," Courtney gasped. But the bigger question was, why? Why did he fall down from the cliff instead of grabbing his daughter and scaring Caleb?

They had no idea what had just happened. Was it a hallucination? It couldn't have been, it seemed so real.

The rest of day, Courtney couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Nothing to clear that thought. Not even the beautiful sunset at the end of the day.

Message:

Even for me, this is really short! Well, I was going to do it after I watch a movie honoring today (The movie is "Selma" btw), but I forgot and I started watching YouTube. So I'm sorry, please forgive me and I'll try next time. Anyway, have a great day and God bless ya'll! Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day ya'll!


	7. Backstory (pt 2)

Caleb and Courtney created a fire to keep warm in the cold, winter night. They didn't talk, they just sat there. They felt a strange feeling, but they chose to ignore it. Caleb felt anger flow through him, but there was also fear.

The fire made the air warm. Its flames licked the air and the ashes started to pop. It was very peaceful; the only noise was nature and the fire. No other sounds could be heard from a mile away.

"This is why I moved to the woods," Caleb said breaking the silence, "it's quiet and I don't have to worry about cars driving in the night." It was true, where Caleb came from it was noisy and traffic happened every second of the day.

"If I were you I'd probably do the same thing," Courtney said.

"Well, since we have a fire do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Caleb asked. Courtney sat up and nodded her head giving her full attention.

"After the kid died," Caleb started a new place opened up. It was still called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was more colorful though. The kids cheered and the adults were even having a blast. Any room you went to, noise could be heard from every direction.

One day, a kid had a birthday party coming up. He decided to have his party at that pizzeria because he loved that place with almost all his heart. Little did he know, that would be his last party and last day of seeing real life.

As his friends were gather around the table eating pizza, a golden bear came up. He asked them if they wanted cake and that he could lead them to a better place. Even though those kids were practically teenagers, they still followed him.

The last time I saw them was when they disappeared into the backroom. The next day, cops were surrounding the restaurant. Then I remembered those kids. I knew what had happen to them. Their bodies were never found though." Courtney had a terrified look on her face.

"Who would do that to children?" Courtney asked.

"The spirit that is inside your dad," Caleb said. Courtney wondered how he knew that. She had been told by her mother, but for a normal man. How did he get that information?

"We should get some rest," Caleb suggested. Courtney didn't say a word the rest of the night. All she could think about was the story she was being told. How her dad fit into it all. Was he really that insane, to just kill kids? Courtney knew there was reason behind it. She wanted to figure it out.

Message:

It's still a little short, but it is way more interesting. This story feels like it is going on forever, but I'm really enjoying it. I hope ya'll are enjoying it too! I'll see ya'll later and God bless ya'll! Yep, I have nothing else to say but that. Alright bye!


	8. The End?

The sunlight shun on Courtney's face in the morning. For a second, she thought she was in her bed at home. She wished she was. But, a bird that flew above her ruined it.

"Caleb," Courtney asked, "where are we going exactly?" Caleb just shrugged. "Where you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. It seems that both of them didn't think about where they were going. "Why didn't we plan this?" Courtney asked. She sounded cranky, but she knew it was just her "wake up" voice.

"This is the stupidest thing I ever done," Caleb said. He realized the adventure was getting boring. He wanted it to end so bad, but how? They didn't have any idea. Would Courtney just go back to her dad and Caleb goes on his way? Or would they continue?

"I wish I could just go home," Courtney yelled. She told herself that it would have been a better life at home than to come out into the woods.

"I know why I came out her," she said suddenly. Courtney remembered the dream, her mom's message, and everything else. It felt like it was just last night she ran off with Caleb.

Courtney stared at Caleb for a while. The sun glowed on his dark skin. Her dark brown eyes shun like stars. Courtney started to have feelings for him. 'But how could it work?' she told herself sometimes. She was an animatronic and he was a human. She thought he would never feel the same way.

"Well, you want to go Courtney?" Caleb asked. Courtney took deep breaths as she lied there, trying to find inner peace.

"Yay," she whispered, breaking the silence. The two were off to find a place, to find Courtney's mother, and to get away from Springtrap. But what were they running too? A far off place where no human being has ever been? Maybe a magical portal? There is a lot to think about what is going to happen next.

All we know is that as they ran off, a pink and white fox spied on them. She gave a smile and a wink. This fox seemed the motherly type. She did not attack, but she was protective. It looks like she has ran away.

At the end of peak, Caleb looks out at the most amazing thing he has ever seen.

Message:

Now ya'll know there is going to be another book. This book seemed boring, but I seemed to leave cliffhangers. Hope ya'll like the stories I post (even though sometimes I run out of ideas what to write about. Well, I'll see ya'll later and God bless ya'll! (And yes, there is going to be another book)


End file.
